The present invention relates to a closure device for bottles/receptacles arranged to be attached to the bottle/receptacle, and where the device comprises a first cavity, preferably for additive.
Closure devices of the above-mentioned type are previously known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,521 which describes a closure for a bottle. The closure has an elastic top which is mechanically connected to a needle. The elastic top is convexly curved, and when depressed it causes the needle to pierce a protective membrane, thereby permitting an additive (in this case a flavour additive) to come into contact with the liquid in the bottle. The closure has to be removed in order to gain access to the contents of the bottle, while at the same time the closure permits a single flavour additive to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,291 discloses a closure comprising a bottom part connected to a top part by a rod projecting downwards towards the bottom part. When the top part is depressed, the rod is pushed inwards and the bottom part is partly detached, permitting an additive to be mixed with liquid in the bottle. In order to gain access to the contents of the bottle, the top part has to be removed and a straw inserted in the closure. In this case too the closure does not permit more than a single flavour additive to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,433 discloses a closure for medicinal additive. It comprises a first part with the additive, where the part can be pushed in for dispensing the additive into a bottle, whereupon access can be gained to the additive through the first part. This closure does not permit access to the contents of the bottle without dispensing the additive, nor does it permit several different substances to be added.
The object of the invention is to redress the above-mentioned and other drawbacks of the prior art.
One object of the invention is to provide a closure device for a bottle or a receptacle, which closure device permits several additives to be dispensed into the contents of the bottle or receptacle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a closure device which permits the independent dispensing of different additives into the contents of the bottle/receptacle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a closure device which permits access to the contents of the bottle or receptacle without prior dispensing of additives into the contents.